Phineas and Ferb: Happy Turkey Day!
by LeiaHestia
Summary: What a typical Thanksgiving Day might look like for all our favorite characters in the P&F universe. Appropriate for any age. Please review with comments and constructive criticism. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Happy Thanksgiving!


Phineas and Ferb : Happy Turkey Day!

In a suburban house in Central Danville, Candace Flynn chatted on her cell phone with Stacy.

"This is a disaster, Stacy!", exclaimed Candace, biting her nails anxiously, "A complete disaster, I tell you!"

From her own room, Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Candace, it's only dinner."

" _Only dinner!_ It's _Thanksgiving Dinner_ Stacy! And it needs to be perfect! Jeremy and his family are coming!" Stacy sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, I know. You've only mentioned it like a million times. Besides, didn't the Johnson family come over for brunch once?"

"Yeah, and it was humiliating! Between my brothers' stupid anti gravity device and Suzy's antics, I made a total fool of myself in front of everyone!" Candace exclaimed.

"Well, it is Thanksgiving. Maybe your brothers will take the day off today!"

"Yeah," Candace relaxed her death grip on her phone, "Yeah, maybe you're right. It's Thanksgiving. They might act normal for once."

 _Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room…_

Two young boys sat on the couch. Phineas Flynn looked at his brother and gestured at the T.V. screen.

"Check it out, Ferb. The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is on! Pretty cool, huh?"

As usual, Ferb didn't reply, but just gave a small nod.

"Yeah, it's a great parade," Phineas continued, "But I bet we could do better." Grinning he threw his arms out and proclaimed, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

The boys' mother Linda walked in.

"Hi, boys. What are you up to?"

"We were thinking of getting together with Isabella and the gang and putting on our own Thanksgiving Day Parade," Phineas replied.

"Aw, how cute. Well, whatever you end up doing, try to stay out of the kitchen. I have to make tons of food this year, with our whole family, Vivian's family, and the Johnson family all coming over."

"You got it, Mom!" Phineas and Ferb grabbed their jackets and went out to the backyard. Seconds later, Candace raced into the kitchen at breakneck speed, almost crashing into Linda.

"Candace! Slow down!" Linda scolded.

"Sorry, Mom! Do you know what Phineas and Ferb are doing?" Linda sighed and massaged her temples.

"Candace, I'm really too busy for this busting nonsense. I just have too much to do to get ready. I could really use your help."

"Wellllll…" Candace said reluctantly as she flicked her eyes from the backyard and back again.

"You want to make sure that everything goes well with Jeremy's family, don't you?" Linda coaxed.

"Okay, I guess I'll help."

"That's the spirit!"

 _Meanwhile, in the backyard…_

Ferb was intently studying some blueprints while Phineas negotiated with someone on the phone.

"150? No, that's not nearly a big enough. What else you got? he paused, then grinned, "Excellent! Send 'em on over!" Phineas ended the call. "Well, that takes care of the marching band. How are those float designs coming along?" Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"Hiii, Phineas." The boys turned to see their raven-haired neighbor, Isabella, "What'cha doin'?"

"Hey, Isabella. Ferb and I are going to put on our very own Thanksgiving Day Parade. Wanna help?"

"Sure!" Isabella put two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly, and the Fireside Girls appeared in the yard. "The Fireside Girls and I are trying to get our Parade Patches." Phineas grinned, "Excellent! So what I was thinking was…" Isabella lost track of what he was saying as she got lost in his eyes:

" _Oh, Isabella," he was saying as he took her hand, "You're so smart and funny, and you look so beautiful in your holiday dress! Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Isabella beamed and looked at him adoringly, hearts in her eyes, "Absolutely, Phineas!"_

*RECORD SCRATCH*

"Thanks, Isabella! See you there!" Phineas walked away and Isabella gave her friends a panicked look. Adyson laughed,

"In PhineasLand again, Chief?" Isabella blushed.

"Well, don't worry. All we have to do is go and get some teal dye for the Platypus float." As the troop headed toward the gate, Isabella glanced around the backyard.

"Speaking of platypuses, where's Perry?

In the kitchen, Perry watched Linda and Candace working hard to prepare Thanksgiving Dinner. When they both had their backs turned, he stood up on his hind legs and pulled out his fedora. He tapped on the oven door and a secret passage slid open. He jumped in just as Linda turned around to put some rolls into the oven. As he slid down the tube he suddenly found himself wearing a turkey costume. He spit out of the tube and landed in his chair. Perry chattered irritably as Major Monogram snapped a picture, snickering.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Agent P", Monogram said, trying to stop laughing, "What do you think of the new lair entrance?" Perry crossed his arms and glared at his boss. "Okay, okay, I'll get serious. Doofenshmirtz bought out all the rubber in the Tri-state Area before flying to New York. We fear that he may try to interfere with the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Get out there and stop his evil plan before he ruins Thanksgiving for everyone." As Perry saluted and raced to his hover jet, Monogram glanced offscreen, grinning, "Carl! Check out the picture I just texted you!"

 _Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house…_

Linda and Candace had just put the Turkey into the oven.

"Okay, Candace, you can take a break," Linda said, wiping her forehead, "But don't go too far. We still have to finish making the potatoes."

"Okay, Mom." Candace wandered into the living room and gasped when she saw the chaos in the backyard. Giant cranes, inflatable parade floats - and was that a marching band? Ooh, they were so busted! "Mom, Mom, MOM! You've got to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing in the backyard!" She ran back into the kitchen to see her mother frowning at her.

"Candace Flynn, I don't have time for your busting nonsense today! We still have tons to do before your grandparents get here." Linda peered into an open cupboard. " Oh, no! I forgot to buy potatoes! Can you please run to the store and get some, Candace? I still have to make dessert." Candace sighed in defeat.

"Sure, Mom." As she walked out the door, she glanced back at the backyard, which was now completely empty. "I guess it wouldn't have worked anyway."

 _Cut to Perry as he flies above New York City._

Perry glanced at the GPS screen as he prepared to land. _Doofenshmirtz should be in that building there._ As he landed he heard _Doofenshmirtz in an a-part-ment_ to the standard jingle. He burst through the window to see Doofenshmirtz polishing his latest inator, a green ray.

"Perry the Platypus!" the evil scientist glared at the agent. "This isn't my apartment, Dr. Diminutive is loaning it to me for the day! You're going to _pay -_ literally! I can't afford to pay for a window that _you_ broke." Perry reached into...somewhere, and pulled out his wallet. After he handed Heinz the bills Perry found himself covered in a thick, brown substance. Heinz cackled, "I made my first batch of gravy too thick, but it sure makes a good trap!" Heinz pocketed the money and launched into his latest evil scheme monologue: "I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing in New York City. Well, it's like this : Normally I don't like Thanksgiving very much. We didn't have any sort of holiday like that back in Gimmelshtump, since we never really had anything to be thankful for. And now that we live in America, Thanksgiving Dinner is just another opportunity for Roger to be a goody two-shoes. But this year is different because this year I discovered the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! A parade watched by thousands, maybe millions, of people all across the country? It's perfect for my latest evil scheme. Heinz faced Perry and motioned to his inator in a _voila_ gesture. " _Behold, Perry the Platypus, my Float-Replace-Inator!_ With this, I can vanish the Macy's floats and replace them with my own!" He pointed to the other side of the room where three floats stood. There was a Heinz float similar to his Me-Mobile, a float in the shape of the D.E.I. building, and a float that read DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED. "When the people of the Tri-state Area see these floats, they will make me their leader! And who knows, maybe other people will see it and accept my leadership, too!" Perry rolled his eyes. As usual, the scientist was totally delusional. "Oh," Heinz added as an afterthought, "Another benefit of staging my evil scheme in New York City is that I get Vanessa this Thanksgiving, and coming to New York made her day, since she loves to shop so much." Now Perry tried not to smile. Heinz was really a softie sometimes.

 _On the streets of Danville…_

Candace walked out of the grocery store carrying a bag of potatoes. She turned to see Phineas and Ferb riding an elephant down the street, a massive parade following behind them. Her jaw dropped as she took in A Fireside Girls themed float, a Perry float, and a float shaped like a giant turkey.

" _PHINEAS AND FERB, YOU ARE SO_ _BUSTED!"_ , Candace shouted at the top of her lungs. She raced back home where her mom was pouring something into a piecrust. "Mom, Mom!" Linda nearly dropped the bowl.

"Candace! Don't scare me like that!" Candace was about to tell her mom about the boys' parade, but Linda interrupted her before she could: "Did you get the potatoes?" Candace blinked and looked down at her empty hands. Then she grumbled under her breath and stalked out the door to go back to the store.

 _Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

Heinz rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Only a few more minutes until my evil plan goes into action! And then afterwards Vanessa and Norm and I can have a nice Thanksgiving Dinner." Perry struggled against the hardened gravy but couldn't break free. What was he going to do?

 _Back with Candace and Linda…_

Candace mixed the mashed potatoes as Linda put the finishing touches on the pumpkin pie.

"Wow, all the food looks great!" Linda said happily, "Don't you think so, Candace?"

"Uh-huh," Candace said absentmindedly, her eyes trained on the front yard. The boys' parade was passing right by their house! "Mom, quick, come outside and see the parade Phineas and Ferb put on!" she begged. Linda rolled her eyes, but she supposed that it was a miracle that Candace had waited this long.

"Alright, I'm coming." Candace giggled maniacally as she and her mom went outside.

 _Outside…_

Phineas grinned as he and Ferb led the parade down the street. Further back, the Fireside Girls smiled and waved and performed crazy acrobatic stunts on their float. Behind them, Buford and Baljeet were standing on the Thanksgiving float, dressed as a pilgrim and a turkey, respectively. Baljeet sighed,

"Why am I _always_ the turkey?" Buford glared at the Indian boy.

"Stop complainin', unless you want to find out what a wedgie feels like in a turkey suit." Baljeet gulped,

"Fair enough!"

 _Back in New York, with Doofenshmirtz and Perry…"_

Perry was running out of time. The clock had barely a minute left and he was still trapped.

"You're too late, Perry the Platypus! In 30 seconds my Float-Replace-Inator will fire, and I will finally rule the Tri-state Area!" Heinz gloated. Just then, Norm walked in.

"Sir, what should I do with this pot of boiling water?"

"Put in those potatoes we prepared earlier," Doof directed."

"Right away, sir - Whoopsie Daisy!" Norm exclaimed as he tripped and fell forward. In doing so he ended up pouring most of the water on Perry, which wasn't hot enough to hurt him but enough to loosen the gravy's hold. Quick as a flash, Perry kicked the inator away from the parade just before it fired.

"Hey," Heinz protested, but that's all he could do before getting pulled into his usual battle with the crime-fighting platypus.

 _Miles away in Danville…_

A flash of green light hit the parade, causing pandemonium. Phineas and Ferb slid off the elephant as it stampeded away, spooked by the sudden flash of light. Phineas sighed and looked at his stepbrother,

"I don't think we'll be getting our deposit back, Ferb." The boys turned to see that the floats had vanished, and in their place were unfamiliar floats. The drum major tapped Phineas on the shoulder.

"This has been great Phineas, but we gotta get movin'. We have a performance down by the City Hall in a couple of hours. But thanks for the gig!" The marching band climbed on a bus that pulled up seemingly out of nowhere and was whisked away. Phineas, Ferb, and the gang looked at each other.

"Well, that came to an abrupt end," Ferb said unexpectedly.

"Yes," agreed Phineas, "Yes it did."

"Mom, hurry up, you've got to see... the…" Candace gaped at the scene before her: Her brothers and their friends all dressed in costume, with nothing remaining of the parade except some strange floats: A middle-aged man's head, that weird looking building downtown, and a float that said DOOF-something EVIL INCORPORATED.

"What!" Candace yelped, "What happened?!" Before anyone could answer, Linda finally made it outside.

"Aw, how adorable! You kids are so cute and creative," Linda chuckled. She turned to Candace,

"What a cute little parade, right, honey? But what are these?" she turned towards the unfamiliar floats. Phineas shrugged,

"We're not really sure."

"Strange," Linda commented, "Well, kids, it's getting late. You need to get cleaned up for Thanksgiving Dinner. You, too, Candace!" she called over her shoulder as she and the kids went inside. Candace stared sadly in the distance before sighing and smiling a little.

"I guess it wouldn't have been right to bust them on a holiday, anyway. But starting tomorrow, they're going _down!"_ Candace proclaimed as she went inside to change for dinner.

 _At the D.E.I. …_

Perry had beat Doof in combat and strode towards the inator.

"No!" cried Heinz, "Not the self-destruct button!" However, instead of pressing the big red button on the console, Perry reached up and snapped the tip off the inator, rendering it unusable.

"What?" Doofenshmirtz said in amazement, "Why…?" he trailed off as he followed Perry's pointed finger towards the dining room, where he had set the table nicely for his Thanksgiving Dinner with Norm and Vanessa.

"Aw, thank you Perry the Platypus - That is, CURSE YOU!" shaking his fist half-heartedly, in case anyone was watching. Perry saluted and parachuted out the window as his _A-GENT P!_ motif played.

 _Thanksgiving Dinner at the Flynn-Fletcher house:_

The table was laden with a Thanksgiving feast, and Lawrence was just finishing saying grace.

"And finally, I'm thankful that we can all share this wonderful meal together." Everyone was about to dig in when Perry dropped in on an empty chair.

"Hey, there's Perry!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Now that's truly something to be thankful for," Ferb commented.

 _Cut to Perry's lair, Monogram is on screen:_

"Carl, have you seen Agent T lately?"

FIN

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!

\- LeiaHestia


End file.
